percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 7:EMILY LIKES THE BULLY
''' THE BASILISK ARMY' ' Chapter 7:EMILY LIKES THE BULLY' When we got out of the water,Ostin,Emily and I started talking. "Um,Emily,I'm dying to ask.Do you always fight like you're dancing?"I asked. "Well,I always fight like that.I love dancing so much that I'm fighting like I dancing.Do you like dancing?"Emily said. "I'm not a dancing-type.I'm more a book-type and music-type." "I prefer games of chance,boxing and swimming.But I can dance,too.Actuallly,I can do nearly everything.Well,except of tryig to be less handsome."Ostin said and we laughed. As we were talking about how awful I am in dancing,Ostin shouted"Hey,Scarlett!" He smiled when a girl came to us"What's up,Ostin?" "I want you to meet Ector and Emily." Hi Emily,hi Ector.Hey,you're the new Hecate guy,aren't you?" "Yeah,I am.Scarlett,are you a daughter of Aphrodite?" "Yes,how did you know?" "You're very pretty.No offense,Ostin."I said when I saw Osrin's face and e was like he wanted to punch me. Scarlett laughed and said"Thanks,Ector.You're very nice.See you around guys,I gotta go.Kathrene has a problem with make-up.Bye!"she said and left.We continued talking.We were having so much together. The next four weeks were ''awesome.''I was training(in magic too),I was spending much time with Ostin and Emily.We became best friends after that warship-fighting.We were going to the bech,we were making awful statues at Arts & Crafts,we were doing races in the canoe-lake and generally doing camp activities together. We were hanging out at the beach mostly.Likw the time I was practicing the water-control spell and Emily pushed me,I fell in the water,while Ostin was jumping in the water,throwing water at me,while I had just reach the surface.We started splashing water to each other when Ostin said"How about swim to the rocks?Uh,never mind I'm gonna win so let's not do it."I threw him water in the face with my spell,but he was lucky(as usual and I get ''really ''pissed) and he tripped so he wasn't punched by my water. As,I said I was training in magic.After a week of training I could cast perfectly element spells.But I had a problem with Combat spells.While I was practising in the Disarming Spell at the Training Room,Jasmine said"Hey,Ector,are you coming?We need every sorcerer here'I left the dummy that I was trying to disarm and sat at the chair. "Okay,what's up?"I asked. "We're trying to make a plant root-control sword."Ben said. "There is a spell for that,right?" "Um,actually no"Lou said "Earth symbol-spell?" "It is more complicated." "Okay,create one." "Creating spoells is a little dangerous and takes a lot of time.And we need it for Capture the flag,which is in an hour."Loucinda said."So,we are combinating spells." 'Great,how is it so far?" "Well,we're sure we have to use the Earth symbol-spell,the Control spell,the Moving spell and the Flexibility spell.But,still,we're not sure it'll find its aim."John said. "Mmmm..."I said while opening my book."What about the Vision spell,so it'll find our opponents." "Yes!And we should add the Tying spell!"Lester said. "And the permanency spell!"Rebecca said. Lester cast the symbol-spell and the other soells,but the sword didn't do excactly what the spells were supposed to do. "Wait a minute.The sword has too many spells to take in.What about the Getting-In spell?It'll set the spells in an order."I said "No,no.It's too dangerous"Lou said."This spell is to make objects get in,not spells!" "I'm a brave guy.I think I can take the risk."I said and took the sword from the table."Ενσωμάτωση!(Ensomatosi)"I said and the sword started moving"Τάξη!(Taxe)I said and it stopped moving. "He is a brave guy."Lester said while I was walking to a square.I stabbed the ground and then I pointed to the dummy with the sword.In a second,roots popped out of the ground and tied it. "Yes!'the whole cabin said.I was happy. But,I had problems,too.Actually,the ''problem had a name.Drake Franton,son of Ares and bully.Wherever I went,he was there,making fun ofme,trying to hit me.I said trying,because the most of the time I used magic to prevent him.But he didn't give up. One time,while Ostin,Emily and me were at the canoe-lake,he said"Hey,Care,you look like a fat,ugly,straw kitten with that hair,you know it?" Enough,I thought.I couldn't stand it anymore.I controlled water from the lake with magic and sent it to his face.He rushed to hit me,but I was quick and drew my bow,and I was about to throw a fire arrow and burn his stupid dark brown hair,but something strange happened.Emily stood between us and said"Ector!Stop it now!' "Why?To let him bully me again?" "Drake please leave."she said nicely. "Okay,Em"he said and left.Em?He called her Em?Had I just heared that? "Emily,what the heck was that?"Ostin said "Since when you protect this jerk?"I said "If we stop fighting with him,maybe he'll stop bullying you.And maybe he could have been hurt." "Since when do you care,anyway?"Ostin asked. "Can we just say that a had a kind thought?" "Okay"we said. Afterwards,during the same day,we went to the beach.There,Emily begged us to play beach-volleyball with Drake,because if we treated him friendly,maybe he would too.Ostin said yes,but me?No,no,no.But they were two and I was one.So,we played.Me and Ostin in one team,Emily and Drake in the other. The next day,while the three of us and Scarlett were trying to make a Tyche statue,Ostin said"Emily.you like Drake?" "Wait,you do?"Scarlett asked. "None of your buisness."she said,but she had blushed. "But,do you?"I heared myself saying. "Um.he's a bully,you know?"Ostin said. "He's handsome and funny.I kinda like him.And maybe I can stop him from bullying people."she said,while looking at the table. I stand up very headfirst and the statue almost fell."Hey!"Ostin said. "YOU LIKE HIM?YOU LIKE THAT JERK WHO BULLIES PEOPLE?"I shouted.The whole Hephaestus cabin was staring us. "Why are you acting like this?I can stop him from bullying people.And I like him."Emily said. "YOU CAN'T LIKE HIM!"I yelled. "HEY,WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO I CAN LIKE AND WHO NOT?"she shouted "I-I am your..."I sat down.I just couldn't say friend so simply.I felt that I was more than that,but didn't know why I felt like that. "MY WHAT?" "Your...friend."I finally said,looking at my shoes. "Then,you should be happy that I wanna be happy!'she said and left,clsing the door loudly. "Ector,I know that Drake it just a stupid bully,but you shouldn't say all these things about who she can like,"Scarlett said. "He's a stupid,idiot jerk-bully who tortures people!"I said and left. The next days I wasn't talking to Emily.I was hanging out with Ostin and sometimes Scarlett only.One day,Ostin and Scarlett were at the beach,but I was a little bored to go,so I didn't.Ostin seemed to be a bit happy about this.(I thought that maybe he liked Scarlett,actually.)Anyway,I was in the Forge,trying to make a sword for me and practise on some symbols-spells on it.I was about to cool the blade in the water and I picked it carefully from the table.As I was turning,someone screamed behind me.I turned and saw a girl.Well,not any girl.She was very pretty.She was quite tall,with dark wavy red hair,warm brown eyes and cute eyebrows.She was wearing a zaphir-blue T-shirt with the writting Camp Half Blood on it,a smaragd-green jacket and a light purple jeans. "Carefull with that"she said and fell to the ground to dodge the hot blade. "Oh,my gods,I'm so sorry!"I said and offered her a hand to stand up.Her rainbow-brachlet had broken because she fell with the hand."Sorry,let me fix it."I said and cast a fixing spell at it. "Thanks!"she said,smiling.I cleaned her clothes,which were filthy because the floor behind me was full of machine-oil."Thank you!You're a sorcerer so you're a son of Hecate.aren't you?" "Yeah,my name's Ector Care.Nice to meet you and by the way,I don't kill people by accident." She laughed and said"Celine Colourter,Iris Cabin.My clothes look like they're new!What can I do to repay you?Oh,let's go to my cabin.I have and idea." As we were walking to the Iris Cabin,she started talking"So,do you always solve your problems with magic?" I thought of Emily at the Forge and said"No.I wish I could that to all my problems.But training in magic is quite hard." "Hey,I always had a question.Why the kids of Hecate come in Camp and train in weapons?Can't they just kill monsters with magic?"she asked. "No,no.Magic can't do what Celestial Bronze can do in monsters.Magic only hurts monsters it doesn't kill them."I said "Oh,OK.And,do you like anything exceot magic?" I lauhed and said"Well,I like reading books.What about you?"I asked "I like drawing." We arrived at the Iris Cabin and she got inside.One minute later,she came out with a knife which had a ruby-red blade and an electric-blue painted handle. "Do you like it?Take it."she handed it to me. "Um,my weapon is a bow and magic arrows,but I'll keep it.It's pretty cool.I'll use it as a back-up weapon."I said and added,smiling"Thanks,Celine."We became very good friends after that afternoon. Another day,I was fightin during a Capture the Flag game,I saw Emily fighting with an Ares girl,so I kicked hard the one I was fighting with and helped her. "Em?Sorry about what I said at the Forge." She decided to speak."Okay,Ector." "If you like him,I'm fine." "Great!" But,something very strange happened the next days.One day,while I was on my bedd,reading a graphic novel I heared someone sayin"Sup,Ector?" I quickly stood up and grabbed my bow"What do you want,Drake?"I said. "Relax,I want to talk to you.Anyway,I followed him outside(with my bow in my hand,you can never be sure with that jerk).We stopped walking at the strowberry fields,no one was there."Ector,I'm not exactly what you think?" "What?You can be a bigger jerk?Aren't you just an egopathic,a bully,a jerk and a son of Ares?"I said. "I am a son of Ares.But,I don't wanna be a bully.I have to.It'sthe only way to be accepted in the Ares Cabin."he said sadly,looking at the ground. "What?You're joking,right?" "No.And I want you to help me with Emily.I like her.You're her friend and you must know her.Will you help me?" It was a little hard to believe that he didn't want to be a bully,but an Ares kid asking advice from a Hecate kid?I believed him.And if Emily was happy with Drake,and Drake was happy with Emily,I should be happy for my friend.So,I decides to help him."OK,Drake.I'll help you.And of course I know her."Actually,four weeks had passed since I had met Emily. "Thanks,Ector!"he said in a tone that wasn't Ares-like at all.His dark grey eyes were shining happiness. "So,Em likes running,travelling,languages.She's a daughter of the messenger god,after all.Oh,she likes maths,too." "So,what can I do for her to like me?"he asked. "Um,challenge her at running.And don't get mad if you loose.And,be nice to her.And don't tell her what to do." "Great,because I asked her to go on a date with me today."he said. "Today?When?" "At six o'clok in the afternoon,in the beach." "So,we have three hours to give you a makeover."I said. "A what?"he said. "C'mon,Drake.We need Celine." We walked back to the cabins and stood outside of the Iris Cabin"Hey,Celine,are you here?"I shouted. "Who's Celine?"Drake asked,but Celine appeared from inside and walked to us. "Hey,Ector!What's up?Who's your friend?"she said. "Drake,this is Celine Colourter.Celine,this is Drake Franton,son of Ares.Drake,Celine is a daughter of Iris."I said. "Nice to meet you."Celine said. "Me too."Drake said. "So,Celine,Drake has a date and we need the right clothes for him.I think you're the best in that stuff,so can you please help us?"I said. "Of course,Ector.Follow me guys."Celine said and started walking.We followed.We entered the Big House and Celine got to the second floor.There,she opened a wardeobe and...walked inside.I walked near it and looked inside. "What the..."I said when I saw that the wardrobe was the size of the whole second floor. "Magic,Ector.I guess you notice it." "Yeah,sure I do."I said. Half an hour later,after dozens of clothes Celine had made Drake to try,Drake was finally dressed.He wore a green T-shirt,pants in the colour of the gold and brown sneakers,who matched with his dark brown hair. "So,now we need to make your hair now.But,I think an Aphrodite kid would help you better."Celine said. "Okay.I think we can rely on Scarlett."I said and walked back to the cabins,with Celine.I found Scarlett talking with Ostin outside the Apollo Cabin. "...And suddenly I saw him with a pink pants and he was like-Hey guys!Um,why is Drake with you?"Scarlett said. "Ector,where the heck were you?Emily and I were looking for you.And what is he doing here?" "I was helping Drake go on a date.And Ostin Drake has a name."I said. "Choco-guy,you did what?"Scarlett and Ostin said the same moment. "I'll explain later.I can,right Drake.Should I tell them?" "Yes,but please don't tell it to everyone." "So,Scarlett,we need you to make Drake's hair perfect for his date."I said to Scarlett. "Hey,guys,time out!"Celine said.We turned."Why is Ostin talking about Drake like he's a criminal?What's up with him?" "The jerk here is bullying people." I looked at Drake.I asked him a silent question with my eyes.Should I tell them?.Yes he replies silently. "First,Drake doesn't like bullying.But,he has to do so,'cause it's the only way for him to be accepted to the Ares Cabin.And I help him with his date because I want my friend to be happy." "Your friend?You mean him?"Scarlett asked. You can tell them,''Drake was saying with his eyes. "Emily.Emily is the one Drake likes.And I want her to be happy,so I help Drake."I said. "But,dare you say all these to everyone else,or I'll kick your butt."Drake said "He's right."I said. "And I'll keep bullying him,but he'll know that I don't mean it.Right Ector?"Drake asked. "Of course.Now,Scarlett,let's make his hair perfect.Because,we all want Emily to be happy,right?"I said. Everyone agreed.Scarlett did her best,and soon we said ''Good luck! to him(Ostin didn't though) and we watched him as he was walking to the beach, "I hope the date will go well."Scarlett said. "Yeah,"everyone said. But,part of me wanted the date to be destroyed. ' Category:Original Idea Category:Chapter Page Category:GreekArcher365